


McGramps

by andyoullenjoyit



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyoullenjoyit/pseuds/andyoullenjoyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins during Blink. What did those Grey girls have that she didn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	McGramps

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my therapy for the murder of my fantastic Maddison dream. So here it is, raw and unedited, just like Addison's emotions.

Addison had been more than slightly surprised when her phone had rung and 'Mark cell' showed up on the screen. She hadn't spoken to him since Archer was in Seattle for his surgery a few months before.

"Mark?"

_"Addison, you need to come to Seattle right now."_

"Okay, I'm on my way."

As she hung up the phone, left a note at the front desk saying that she was going to Seattle for an emergency and left to go to the airport, she became more confused. Why did Mark need her? He sure as hell wasn't pregnant so she had to guess that it was Lexie who needed her. On the plane she recalled that Molly Thompson had severe complications with Laura and wondered if Lexie was experiencing the same symptoms, although the pregnancy had to be fairly early. Lexie was as tiny as Meredith and Molly didn't start presenting with problems until her 7th month and there was no way she wouldn't know since she had just been there three months ago and Lexie had been skinny as ever.

Imagine her surprise when she got off the plane to meet Mark, got to the hospital and found out that not only did he have an 18 year old daughter, but that she was the pregnant one.

"I just need to say one thing."

"Okay."

"Gramps. Gramps, gramps, gramps!"

"Addison, that wasn't one thing- that was four."

God, she had missed their banter. She did as much of the surgery as he let her (and boy was she pissed! I mean, really, whose OR was it anyway?) before going back to LA to see her own patients. Needless to say, she was more than surprised when Mark showed up in LA.

The sex on the office floor had been... mind blowing. Where had that slap come from, anyway? She had wanted to murder Sam when he opened her door and wanted to die and the same time, especially when Pete walked up behind him. I mean really, have they never heard of knocking?

Sloan Riley was adorable, simple, vulnerable and terrified. As much as she wanted Mark to have the chance to be a grandpa, to help raise that child Sloan needed to hear her options. Yes, Mark would be pissed but she's dealt with that before. Mark moving to LA would be fantastic. Really, super fantastic. Except well, Sam. Sam was kind of interfering.

A few hours later, she wished Mark had never had a daughter, let alone a pregnant one.

"Because if you ask me again, I might just say yes."

"I am so sorry, Red."

She was too proud to cry in front of him so she collapsed onto her bed, clearly upset.

What did those Grey girls have that she didn't?


End file.
